


Everything is fake.

by redandblue



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drug Dealer, Drugs, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Mission, Seducing, Teen Wolf, Undercover, Violence, gangster boss, hidden identity, hidden motive, mafia, seducing stiles, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblue/pseuds/redandblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU. When Peter Hale, the boss of the most powerful Drug trafficking organizations in California encounters some problems in Beacon Hills, he orders one of his members to go undercover in Beacon Hills too seduce the Sherrif's son, Stiles Stilinski, in order to get information out of him.</p><p>He choose Derek for this job. Who agrees!<br/>(Read if you want to know more :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

„Something is up…I can feel it!“  
A tall guy with slightly curled hair sat in the corner of an abandoned warehouse and was tapping his fingers nervously on his knee.  
“Why would Peter call us here this early in the morning? Beside we already had our weekly group gathering last monday. There is definitely something up!”  
The tall guy looked expectantly back and forth between the other people in the warehouse.

“Don’t freak out yet, Issac! “ A guy opposite him sat down on an old couch with a sigh.  
“But I really hope Peter has a good reason to call us this early. I was in the middle of something very important!”.  
“Let me guess…" A voice said out of the shadows and a dark haired guy joint the two guys.  
“You were too busy looking at your reflection in the mirror all night.”  
A snort came from the guy and a faint laugh from Issac.  
“Fuck you Hale!” The guy hissed. “I was together with the hot waitress from “The Jungle”. If you understand what I mean…”  
“Jackson , please…no details! I’m still traumatized by your last hook up Story with the two sisters you told us yesterday…”  
Issac made a disgusted face and did cover up his ears with his hands. 

“Fuckin’ Homo. If there is anything better than a vagina…it’s two vaginas!” Jackson smirked at Issac.  
“How did you call me ? Huh? Homo? I’ll show you who’s the homo here…” Issac stood up with an angry look on his face and clenched his fist.  
“Boys” A voice interrupted suddenly.

“Peter…!” Issac loosened his fist again and stepped back. You could clearly see the respect he had for the older man in front of him.  
He was wearing a fine suit and had his hair neatly combed back. On his face was an unreadable, calm expression.  
“Oncle…what is going on? Why did you call us here in the middle of the night?”, Derek asked, while he was still leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking kind of annoyed.  
“ Well, I ordered you here, because we have a problem, I have to discuss with you. “  
“And this could not wait until daytime?” Jackson asked and yawned.  
“Unfortunately not…”, Peter smiled slightly and sat down on a chair in the middle of the warehouse. He put down a black folder in front of him on the desk.  
“A few days ago Boyd had some encounter with the police while he was driving our goods from Beacon Hills to Los Angeles.…” He began to tell. The word “police” immediate gave him the full attention of the boys. 

“Unfortunately he was arrested and our goods confiscated. “ Peter sighed.  
“How the hell did the police know?”, Issac asked looking still shocked by the bad news.  
“All we know at the moment is that a Sheriff from Beacon Hills somehow knew about our route. “  
Peter opened the black folder in front of him and revealed some police files, maps and random articles and picture. Derek finally drew closer to the table, in order to take a look at the files. 

“This is the Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski. He’s not really a big fish and I was sure he won’t be a problem. But I was wrong. I underestimated him. “  
Peter pulled out a picture and put it down in the middle of the table, so that everybody could see it. The small light in the warehouse was not really bright, but enough. He had a serious look on his face and looked exactly like you imagined a sheriff.  
“And what are you planning on doing with him? Kill him?” Derek’s voice was serious. He knew that the answer would probably be yes, but he was hoping the opposite. Killing people was something he always wanted to avoid. At all cost. But he also knew that his uncle would do it without hesitation.  
“No” Was Peter’s short answer. “I have something better in mind.”  
His lips formed an evil smile, while he was searching for another photo.  
“This…” He holds up a photo of a young guy in his hand. “…is his son. Stiles Stilinski. 17 years old student from Beacon Hills High school. Very intelligent kid, who occasionally sticks his nose to deep into his fathers work.”

“Huh…” Jackson snapped the photo from Peters hand. “He looks like a dork if you ask me. What do you want us to do with him?”  
Derek could see Peter smirk growing. That could not be a good sign.  
“In order to keep our business running smoothly, we always have to be one step ahead of the police. We have to know, what they know….” He snapped the photo back from Jackson and threw it on the table.  
“He’ll open us the doors to all information’s we want to know.”  
“And you expect him to just…what…give us the information when we ask him kindly?” Jackson laugh and shook his head.  
Issac looked confused and Derek could totally understand him. There was no way this guy was stupid enough to give out secret information. Not without any treat.  
Peter glared at Jackson. “Of course I have a plan for that too.”  
He cleared his throat and started to explain his plan. 

 

“Someone of us will try to get close to him, gain his trust or even more than that. Seduce him.”  
Everybody was staring at Peter for a moment. Some long silent seconds followed. Issac was the first one who broke the silence.  
“Okay, I guess we should call Erica than. She’s the best in seducing guys. Nobody can resist her!”  
He already was pulling his phone out of his pocket, when Peter stopped him.  
“Well, my research revealed that he might be more interested in guys than girls…”  
Now Derek finally realized why he called all of them here together. One of them should do it.  
“Then…” Issac started and was visibly thinking. “…then I should probably do it. Jackson is to straight for that!”. Issac was known for being bisexual and being very talented in being sweet and gaining the trust of others.  
“Not you, I was thinking about someone else…” Peter turned his head to the side.  
“Derek? I was thinking about you!”

A moment of silence followed...again. Derek gaped at Peter. Did he heard right?  
“Derek? Are you serious Peter? We are talking here about Derek. The grumpiest guy that ever existed, with zero talent in seducing someone, let alone the ability to social with people... “ Jackson laugh out loud and got a angry look from Derek.  
“I did not believe that I would say it someday…but I think Jackson is right. No offence Derek, but you are not the most talented guy when it comes to seducing….or….even talking to people?”  
Issac throw him a apologizing look. But Derek had to admit, that they were more or less right. He knew that he was not very social. He did not like talking. The last 6 years being part of a drug trafficking organization did not make that fact any better. Among them, there was a harsh tone and you are not allowed to show any weakness. If you do, you probably get killed. 

 

“I’m not doing it. “ Derek said determined folding his arms in front of his chest. This was the stupidest idea his uncle came up so far.  
“You will do it. You’re perfect for the job. Trust me. He’s the sheriff son…kids like that go for the bad guys.” Peter smirks at him.  
“He’s 17! He’s still a kid. I won’t do it. I’m not even sure if I could do it. I’m not gay. To old and just not the right guy!” Derek protested. He was not completely honest. He had some encounters with guys in the past. But it was mostly nothing more than a quick hook up. But even so his type was definitely not 17 years old dorky kids.  
“Could you guys let me and Derek alone for a sec?” Peter demanded and gave them a look. Issac and Jackson nodded and stood up.  
When the two of them were finally alone Peter started:

“Derek...if you don’t do it, I will just let them both get killed. Sheriff Stilinski and his son. You can choose.”  
Derek’s muscle tense on this. His uncle wouldn’t kill a kid right? Right? Derek new the answer to that would be “yes”…but he tried to ignore that.  
“I can’t do it! I’m not suitable for that” Derek tried for a last time and hopes this uncle will change his mind.  
“I’ll help you. I’ll set everything up. It’ll work out!” Peter stepped closer to him.  
“Don’t make me do things you will regret later…” His voice was cold and let Derek shiver. His cold blue eyes were staring at him.  
“Okay…”Derek finally gave in.  
“Great!” His uncle smiled and completely changed his expression.  
“I’ll send you all information today. We will start the operation in three days from now. Rest until than!”  
“Yes Sir.”

Derek watched as his uncle went to the backdoor. His body relaxed a little.  
His uncle was known in the whole state as the “King of Drugs”. He built up this company out of ashes. Literally out of ashes. Six years ago, Peter and he lived a normal life. But than their house burned down. Everyone of their family was killed. He still could smell the burning flesh in the air, when he remembered that night. After that night nothing was the same anymore. Peter almost went crazy searching for the perpetrators. Without success. Peter changed. He changed too, but Peter changed a lot. Derek was eighteen at that time. With nowhere to go, he stayed with his uncle. Watched him change over the years. Sometimes Derek did not recognize him at all. He was so cruel and merciless, behind his cheerful facade....


	2. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! :D I hope you like the next chapter!

The drive back to Beacon Hills seemed to last forever.   
But Derek needed that time to prepare himself mentally to return to the place where he experienced the darkest moment of his life.   
The fire that changed his life forever!  
Six years ago he had sworn to himself that he would never return to Beacon Hills. Now, at the age of twenty-four, he had to return no matter what.  
It gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt like throwing up. 

“We are almost there Sir”

His driver on the front seat said. Derek turned his head and looked outside the toned car window. He saw a big and familiar sign that read “Welcome to Beacon Hills”. He was really back again. It felt surreal. 

The car stopped in front of an old motel. Derek sighed and lifted his bag outside the car trunk. He should have known that he won’t get a five star hotel.   
Nobody in Beacon Hills could know that he actually has a lot of money from trafficking drugs. It would not fit to the image of the poor guy that lost all of his family and finally returned to his hometown, after being gone for so many years. Peter had told him that there was nowhere any proof that he was part of the organization.   
Only people inside the organization knew who he really was. If nothing went wrong, the plan should proceed without problems and be quickly over.   
Peter also told him, that some people here might recognize him as the son of Talia Hale, because he looked a lot like her. But aside from that, he should be save. 

 

Derek put his bag down and sat down on the motel bed. It smelled funny in here and everything looked shabby and out of date. He started to regret agreeing to this.   
He opened the laptop Peter gave him before his departure and looked through the files in it. Peter told him, he hard to remember some names, facts and habits about Stiles Stillinski in order to get close to him. A failure was inacceptable – were Peters last words before he left. 

The fist folder he opened was full of pictures and copies of documents. He clicked at the first picture and the face of a young teenage boy appeared on the screen.  
It was the picture Peter had shown them in the warehouse that night. It was Stiles Stillinski. He had large hazel eyes, a little too high nose and his skin was covered with moles.  
He was smiling wide in the picture and looked kind of stupid. 

“He really looks like a dork…” Derek whispered to himself, while mustering his buzz cut and Stars Wars T-shirt. 

He clicked on the next picture which showed Stiles as a young kid, his father and a pretty woman. They all looked very happy. Derek assumed that the woman beside them, hugging Stiles from behind, must be his mother. Stiles actually looked a lot like her. The next image took Derek by surprise.  
It was a hospital document from Claudia Stillinski and a big, red “deceased” was stamped over it. 

So Stiles also lost his mother…

It made Derek’s stomach ache. He knew that feeling of losing family too well. He breathed in deeply to calm his stomach down.  
He could not let himself get affected by something like that. He had a job to do. 

After looking through some more pictures, he decided to go outside and grab something to eat. There was still time until he had to begin the mission. He would take it slow. Prepare himself well. 

 

He put on his favorite leather jacket and went out. It was already getting dark outside and a fresh wind was blowing.   
For a short moment he was wondering if he was still in California. It was still summer and the weather here seemed too be cold for this time of the year.  
He went down a quiet road that looked familiar to him. Of course it changed here, but he could still recognize some of the shops. Because it was already past ten there were not many people around and most of the shops were already closed. But nevertheless he looked into the shop windows lost in thought. Suddenly something caught his attention.   
He could hear footsteps behind him. But before he could turn around and react, something hit him hard.

 

He fell to the ground.  
“Fuck…what the hell?!” Derek pressed his hand on his hurting cheek and looked up. In front of him stood three man,mouth and nose hidden under a bandana.   
“Get him!”,one of them shouted. A man with a crowbar in his hands walked towards Derek. He managed to get up just in time when suddenly the guys attack him with the crowbar. Derek dodge the blow with one hand. The guy pushed as hard as he could, but Derek was stronger. 

“Who are you fuckers?” Derek snapped the crowbar from the guy and kicked him so hard into the stomach that he fell over to the ground. Derek was about to get really angry. Who do they think they are?

While one guy was still on the ground holding his hurting stomach, the other two guys were running towards him and attacked him again. But they were not fast enough. He blocked one blow and then the first guy got the crowbar smashed into his face and Derek could hear his nose breaking. Right after that the other one got the crowbar into his stomach and hit the shop window behind him so hard, that it shattered into pieces.

“Are you willing to talk now?” Derek walked slowly closer to the guy who was lying in the shop window, his skin covert into little cuts. Broken glass all around him.  
Derek was seething with rage. “Why did you attack me?” 

“We—we are just following orders!” The man looked too his friends, searching for help.  
Derek grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.“Whose order?” 

The guy tried to avoid his eyes and was scared. Derek raised the crowbar again and held it in front of the guys face.  
“Look at me…who ordered you to attack me?”  
His voice was low and cold as he asked.  
His stare could probably kill people. Derek knew how to scare people in order to get what he wanted. He had a lot of practice over the last six years. 

“Peter…Peter Hale! He paid us to attack you. Beat you. We don’t know why, we were just following orders!”.

“Peter Hale?” He asked confused and loosened his grip on the guys hair. Why the hell would Peter order that? That did not make any sense!  
Suddenly Derek could hear police sirens coming closer. He turned around his head to the side the sound was coming from. The other two guys managed to get on their feet again and ran away.

“Shit”, Derek hissed and let go of the guy. The police was really fast. He needed to be out of here immediately.   
As he was about to ran away he could hear a gun clicking.  
“Don’t move, or I will shoot!” A voice commanded. Derek stopped and then turned around slowly.   
“Hands high, where I can see them!” The voice, who belonged to a sheriff, commanded again. Derek realized that he was still holding the crowbar. The bloody crowbar. Just perfect. This wasn’t going to end well…

 

As the Sheriff came closer Derek could finally see his face. He recognized his face immediately. And suddenly everything made sense.  
“Ok ok, don’t shoot. I’ll come with you.” Derek put the crowbar down and hold up his hands.  
“Turn around!” The Sherriff, who was no other than Sheriff Stillinski, demanded.  
Derek did as he was told and turned around. Then he could feel how the Sheriff put on handcuffs.

The police station was quiet tonight. Only a few people were here. Which did not make the fact, that Derek was handcuffed on the bench in front of the Sheriffs office, any better.  
“Damn it.” Derek sighed. He pulled on the handcuff, but nothing moved. He was tiered, hungry and his cheek hurt. Everything was Peters fault. Impatient fucker. He could have waited some more days and Derek would have made his first move by himself.

He still did not understand fully what Peter wanted to achieve with this. What exactly his plan was. Sure, he met Sheriff Stillinski earlier than ever expected, but this was not the impression he should get of him.   
Peter went too far this time. He knew why he did not wanted to do this job… 

Order people to beat him up? And then let him get arrested? What a dumb plan is that? What about the plan of him being a poor and innocent guy?   
How about telling him before hand? How was he supposed to get close to Stiles now, that his father had this brilliant impression of him?  
Derek sighed again and massaged his temples with his fingers. When he looked up again he saw someone standing in the opened door watching him. 

 

“Dude, that looks bad!” The guy said, while pointing at this cheek.   
No way. Stiles-fucking-Stillinski stood in front of him. He had longer hair than on the pictures he saw of him, but it was definitely him! Derek did not believe his eyes for a second.   
“Wait here, I will get you an ice pack.” Said Stiles.

“I wasn’t about to go anywhere…” Derek shook his handcuffed hand and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Right…you are handcuffed. Just…I’ll be right back!”. Stiles went or rather stumbled out of the room . But he wasn’t gone for long.

After some minutes he was back with an ice pack in his hand. He looked around the room, making sure nobody was here and then walked closer to Derek.  
“Here…” He held the ice pack up. 

“I don’t need it…”

“Yeah right! Your right cheek has more colors than a rainbow. I think you definitely need it! “

Stiles pressed the ice pack down on Derek’s swollen cheek without warning what made him jump a little bit.   
Derek tried to shoot him an angry look. He was too tired to play nice.

“You don’t have to thank me. You’re welcome!”. Stiles was still holding the ice pack against his cheek and was smiling wide.  
“Stiles!” Someone shouted and the Sheriff appeared in the doorway.   
“I told you not to go in here!”

_________________________________________________

What do you think happend next? :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my english is okay :D Sorry for any mistakes! D:
> 
> Tell me in a comment if you like to read more ! :D


End file.
